Krzyk w ciszy
Wstęp Jest to kolejny odcinek o mojej gemsonie, Serycyt. Opowiada on o niemej masakrze z perspektywy tego klejnotu. Jest on nieco bardziej zuy niż moje pozostałe odcinki. Treść Abyście w pełni zrozumieli tamto wydarzenie, muszę choć trochę przybliżyć wam jedną z tradycji Lodowej Twierdzy. Być może i bez tego by się to udało, jednak wolę dmuchać na zimne. Lodowa Twierdza jest planetą zimną, ponurą, a dla niektórych nawet pozbawioną nadziei na lepsze jutro. Jedynym dniem w roku, gdy temperatura wzrasta, a lodowe tornada nie uniemożliwiają poruszania się na jej powierzchni jest Dzień Spes. Wtedy to nasz największy księżyc znajduje się najbliżej nas - zupełnie jak i nasza gwiazda. Odkąd tylko pamiętam organizujemy z tego powodu uroczystość. Co roku rozpoczyna się ona w chwili, gdy żółwie widmo budzą się ze snu i udają w wędrówkę na wschód. Wbrew oczekiwaniom są niezwykle płochliwe i szybkie. Niestety natura nie wyposażyła je w dobrą orientację w terenie. Dlatego też podczas ich odejścia musimy milczeć. Najlepiej w ogóle nie wydawać żadnych dźwięków. Tak samo było tego dnia. Gwiazda świeciła jaśniej niż w pozostałe dni, obdarowując nas mizerną namiastką ciepła i światła. Nikłe promyki odbijały się w płatkach śniegu, tworząc niezapomnianą mozaikę kolorowych iskierek. Chłodny wiatr uderzał monotonnie w sople lodu zwisające z dachów miast odrywając je po kolei. Ich upadkom towarzyszył cichutki brzdęk - powtarzany wielokrotnie niczym najpiękniejsza pieśń. Na placu głównym, tuż przed Pałacem Klimatycznym, zgromadziła się cała populacja planety. Każdy w swoim tradycyjnym palcie, pelerynie bądź płaszczu. Wszystko zapowiadało się dobrze. Niebo wciąż nie mogło się zdecydować, jaki kolor chce mieć podczas obchodów święta, więc tworzyło na sobie skomplikowane wzory z przenikających się wzajemnie czerwieni i błękitu. Nim zdążyłam się obejrzeć, na środku placu pojawiła się ona - Granatowy Opal. Uniosła rękę i utworzyła w powietrzu przeźroczysta smugę, która dla nas była znakiem. Święto się rozpoczęło. W powietrzu unosił się zapach siarki. Pamiętam to o wiele lepiej niż chociażby żółwie wypełzające spod ziemi w ogrodzie, lewitujące nad nami powoli przemieszczając się w powietrzu i przy okazji znajdujące sobie partnerów życiowych. Siarkę. Jej ostry i drażniący zapach przenikający otoczenie. Wyraźny, nie dający się z niczym pomylić. Tak silny, że część klejnotów zaczęła nerwowo kręcić nosem i obracać głowy w poszukiwaniu jego źródła. A potem pierwszy wybuch. Rozrywający ciszę grzmot, panikę klejnotów, ucieczkę żółwi. I fragmenty kamieni spadające z nieba. Tysiące odłamków różnych kolorów i wielkości. Krzyk tych, którzy stali w pobliżu. Ciężko mi określić ile osób zginęło - może pięć, może dwadzieścia. O wiele więcej zaczęło przekształcać się w karykaturalne kreatury z pozamienianymi, lub niekompletnymi częściami ciała. Ich kamienie zaczynały pękać. Pozostali zaczęli uciekać we wszystkie możliwe strony. Ja również próbowałam. Wtedy jednak ktoś wpadł na mnie krzycząc, bym się nie ruszała. Również musiał być Opalem; teraz kiedy o tym myślę, nawet wiem którym. Z tego co pamiętam oboje spadliśmy prawie pod sam Pałac Klimatyczny. Sekundę później miał miejsce wybuch drugi. Dokładnie w miejscu, do którego biegłam wcześniej. Mój bohater zniknął gdzieś w cieniu, lecz i tak zobaczyłam znak na jego koszuli - pęknięty diament. Wtedy zrobiło mi się ciemniej przed oczami. Czułam się jakby ktoś wbił mi szablę między żebra, nie wiedziałam tylko dlaczego. Upadłam na ziemię i obserwowałam wybuch trzeci. Klejnoty przestały już krzyczeć - wyglądało na to, że straciły nadzieję i czekały na swoją kolej. To jednak nie nadeszło. Po chwili ci, którzy byli w stanie, podbiegali do poszkodowanych. W końcu i do mnie dotarli ONI. Wszystko było zbyt rozmazane bym mogła zapamiętać jakąkolwiek twarz. Wyraźnie za to słyszałam nagłe wciągnięcie powietrza, gdy ich wzrok padł na mnie. Szeptali chwilę jakby naradzając się, co ze mną zrobić. Nagle chwycili mnie mocno - jeden za ręce, drugi za nogi - przyciskając mnie do ziemi. Trzeci natomiast uklęknął tuż obok i swą uwagę skupił na moim klejnocie. Bolało. Niewzruszony kontynuował to, cokolwiek mi robił, a ja tylko płakałam i błagałam, by przestał. Nie zrobił tego. Chciałam się cofnąć do formy klejnotu, ale nie mogłam. W końcu wstał i zauważyłam, że trzyma coś w rękach - kawałek klejnotu wielkości paznokcia. Wyjął go z mojego klejnotu. Potem przemył go jeszcze kwarcowymi łzami i starał uśmiechnąć się, choć w tej sytuacji było to zbyt trudne. Ja natomiast oszołomiona siedziałam w miejscu zastanawiałam się, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Dziś już wiem - był to jeden z odłamów rebelii - powstały nieco wcześniej, zupełnie różny od Kryształowych Klejnotów, starający się po prostu zniszczyć autorytet Diamentów i wprowadzić równość. Nie jestem specjalistą, ale nie tak tworzy się pokój. Zniszczyli nam Dzień Spes. Tak się nie robi. THE END Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność Yin1234